Spider-Girl
Spider-Girl is the code name of two fictional characters in comic books published by Marvel Comics in two different universes. One is Mayday Parker from the MC2 universe and the other is Anya Corazon in the Earth-616 universe. Publication history The first portrayed Spider-Girl, Mayday Parker, first appeared in a one-shot story in the ongoing series What If. Following positive fan response to the concept, Spider-Girl and two other series (A-Next and J2) set in the same alternate future universe were launched under the MC2 imprint with The Amazing Spider-Girl and Spectacular Spider-Girl. DeFalco Confirms Amazing Spider-Girl Cancellation, Comic Book Resources, October 13, 2008 On November 8, 2008, Marvel EIC Joe Quesada confirmed that Spider-Girl would become a feature in the monthly anthology magazine Amazing Spider-Man Family. The series would replace the feature "Mr. and Mrs. Spider-Man", written by DeFalco, which served as a prequel series to the Spider-Girl universe. The title would continue to be simultaneously published in paper form within Amazing Spider-Man Family. Amazing Spider-Man Family #5 (published April 2009) through #8 (July 2009) contained these Spider-Girl stories until the title's cancellation with issue #8. Followed by one last Spider girl tale, Spider-Girl: The End. In November 2010, a new Spider-Girl series was launched that was unconnected to the MC2 universe. The MC2 Spider-Girl title was cancelled, having surpassed publisher expectations for longevity. The new series featured a new character, Anya Corazon, whose adventures occurred on Earth 616. The series was canceled after only eight issues. No official reason was given for the cancellation. This character returned for a "Spider Island" limited series. Spider-Girls *Mayday Parker – the daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson from the MC2 universe. *Anya Corazon – A Latina superhero who originally called herself Araña. In other media Television * A alternate universe version of Spider-Girl named ' Petra Parker' appears in Ultimate Spider-Man Web Warriors voiced by Olivia Holt. * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl appears in Marvel's Spider-Man, voiced by Melanie Minichino. First appearing in "Horizon High" Pt. 1, she is depicted as a top student at Horizon High. She took on the guise of Spider-Girl in the four-part season two arc "Bring on the Bad Guys". Novels * An older, more cynical alternate version of May Parker/Spider-Girl appears in the Spider-Man/X-Men team-up novel Time's Arrow 3: The Future by Tom DeFalco & Rosemary Edghill ( ). In that novel, Spider-Man travels to the alternate future known for its Iron Man 2020 (Arno Stark). This universe's Earth is designated Earth-8410. In this reality, Spider-Girl wears a costume almost identical to the one worn by Jessica Drew, except the colors have been modified to look like Spider-Man's costume. She has the ability to fire venom blasts and webs. Video games * Spider-Girl appeared as one of the alternate costumes for Spider-Woman in the multi-platform action-RPG Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. * Spider-Girl appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. She is briefly shown in Madame Web's image of alternate dimensions. * Spider-Girl is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. *Both versions of Spider-Girl appear as Spider-Girl in Spider-Man Unlimited, an Endless Runner game for iOS and Android hand-held devices. Mayday Parker is voiced by Laura Bailey. *Spider-Girl is playable in the online Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. *Spider-Girl is mentioned the 2018 Spider-Man video game as a joke, when Mary Jane asks Peter to be her partner. See also *Silk (comics) *Spider-Woman references Category:Female characters in comics Category:Spider-Man characters code names